


Achievement unlocked: Defeat McCullum

by LaughableMatters



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Curses, Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Sarcasm, bottom Geoffrey, fluff at the end, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableMatters/pseuds/LaughableMatters
Summary: Remake of the fight with McCullum on the top floor of the hospital. Jonathan is determined to make the hunter listen to him. He's not a murderer for god's sake, he's a doctor! Oh, and there's a bit of kissing. And I also edited the chapter a bit, introducing their attraction to each other more.





	Achievement unlocked: Defeat McCullum

''It hurts, doesn't it?'' Asks McCullum, on the verge of having a sadistic laugh, looking at Reid groaning with pain. Drinking in the bottle with King Arthur's blood in it, the hunter didn't planned on having the vampire falling into his blooden trap that quickly. He must've followed the blood trail, like vampires do, to hunt their injured prey. 

''What have you done to Edgar?!'' Jonathan screamed in pain, trying to get up from the lightened spot he was stuck in.

''A little interrogation, that was all. Don't worry he's not dead. But you, on the other hand...'' He said, drawing his sword, ready to battle, turning off the lights with the remote.

''I'm not here to fight! Time's running out McCullum, I have no time for such pleasantries-'' Jonathan said in annoyance, before dodging an arrow that flew right next to his head. The man's aim was perfect. 

''But now, you are, vampire!'' Geoffrey said, stepping in, slashing his sword into black smoke, when the doctor disappeared. 

And that, was how the battle began. Geoffrey was turning the artificial lights on and off, trapping the vampire in a fire cage, making is skin burn under his clothes. 

_The first time they met, Geoffrey couldn't get his gaze off the vampire. He was too clean, too calm. His eyes were clear but firm, holding the look on McCullum._  
_''You'll be hunted, vampire.'' Geoffrey said, when Jonathan stepped aside to let the man leave Swansea's office._

''Come to me Reid, show me the real you!'' Geoffrey shouted, high on the king's blood. His mind was rushing, the adrenaline was kicking in and oh lord, how fast he was thinking. He drew his sword once, twice, and a few other times, missing the doctor when he would disappear and dodge in the last minute. ''Fight me!'' He screamed again. He wanted to see blood floating, Reid falling and pain embracing him. 

_I don't want to hurt you_

''Very well.'' Jonathan replied, hitting Geoffrey with a shadow mist, summoning a cloud of shadow at the hunter's feet, making him fall backward. 

No real injuries were felt, as the vampire hunter got up fast, and charged into the man, changing his attack behind him in the last second. That surprised Jonathan, as he was cut open on his left arms, red muscles and ligaments showing. In a second, he distanced himself from Geoffrey, draining his blood to heal the damage. He didn't have the time to attack back when Geoffrey turned on a light, and hit Jonathan again, sending the man on the floor with a scream of pain. The wound was deep but was healing already, and in that instant, Geoffrey felt a ball of stress and panic in his stomach.

_Please, get up_

He took steps back and turned off the light, letting the vampire regain health. He didn't wanted to kill him. Not yet. Not now. But the scream Jonathan made, made him stop his track and take a step back. There was blood, but the man's heart was still in place. He was attacking and harming the same man that despite being turned, looked after people in the neighborhood and districts, giving medecine and listening to his patients when they needed. Was the fight worth it? He wondered for a second, when he saw long shadows of blood gripping his arms and body in place, another sharp shadow mist in front of him, threatening to stab him in the heart. 

''Go ahead, kill me now!'', he screamed, terrified, but hiding his game well. 

''This is called an abyss McCullum. I've killed many people with this.'' he said, firmly, before letting the man go, making Geoffrey fall on his back on the wooden floor. That was a warning

_''I'm trying to heal people, Geoffrey'', Jonathan shouted, when he came across the hunter and two of his men patrolling in Whitechapel. The vampire hunter was skeptical about his presence during the night. Giving a warning about finding him again, Jonathan transformed into a shadow of cloud that night, leaving Geoffrey with his thoughts, returning back to patrolling the streets._

''Don't give me fucking mercy!'' he shouted, drawing his sword again. If Jonathan hadn't been turned, things would have been different. Life would be better for both of them. 

''I don't want this McCullum but you're not giving me much of a choice here!'' Jonathan said, running to Geoffrey with his saw, striking. 

_''I don't hate you.'' Geoffrey said, when he ran into the surgeon in an alley. The night air was fresh, and finding the doctor smoking peacefully, he decided to leave him, until he was stopped by an odd question from Jonathan._

A hiss of pain was heard across the room, as Geoffrey touched his lower abdomen. His hand was covered in blood, his knees weak. He stopped for a moment, analyzing if the injury was bad. He lifted himself up, replacing the arrows off his wrist, facing the vampire again. The man was also covered in blood, but he didn't seem to be bothered by pain. Fucking vampires and fucking healing process. 

_''I don't understand Geoffrey. Do you despise me that much?''_

Charging again, he was left with an attack that hit the air. Getting angry of Jonathan dodging all of his attacks and only attacking back a few times, he yelled at him. 

''What the bloody hell are you doing, Reid?!''

''Thinking.''

''About what?!'! Fucking fight me, you coward!'' he screamed, trying to ignore his pain. But Jonathan thought otherwise, distancing himself from the hunter. 

''I've healed, listened, comforted my patients, my friends, my _family_. Why not make you one of them? I'll ease your pain McCullum'', the surgeon said, licking his fangs, showing them to Geoffrey. 

''Why? To fuck me afterwards?!''

''I'd buy you dinner first.'' Jonathan smirked, before stepping forward when Geoffrey did the same. Another hit was took, curses where thrown, and glances were stolen. The battle tranformed into a dance of who will make the most wound to the other. 

_''I may be a newborn, but that doesn't make me less of a doctor. I am to heal, not destroy.'', Geoffrey heard Jonathan say. He lost one of his apprentice in the docks, and found the doctor putting bandages on a novice from Priwen. The man beneath him had met two skals and was badly beaten, but Jonathan didn't seem to mind. He saw blood, acted quickly, bandaged him, gave him medecine, and vanished before McCullum could step in._

The more he charged, the more Jonathan saw that Geoffrey is trying less and less. Their breaths were shared, sweat began to show, blood began to dry and their heart were now pumping with one another. Only that Jonathan's beating heart was slower. 

A touch here a then, a grip on the other's arm, a hand on the other's back, blood, dripping from their clothes, fingers, brushing on the other's waist. Why not a kiss, to decorate it all?

''Too bad you're a vampire Dr. Reid, you would've been useful to Priwen.''

_Priwen. Leader of Priwen. That's what Geoffrey was to Jonathan. But not only. To the doctor, the hunter wasn't a saint, but close enough. His confidence, his stubbordness, his courage, his body, his eyes, his lips- He fought against vampires that wanted revenge. Skals, that wanted to kill. They fought for the same goal, but differently. He maybe found an ally. A friend. That seemed to abhore him._

''Please. I would only take care of you.'' Jonathan said, locking his eyes with the man's.

Grey eyes, white around the iris. You wouldn't even tell that Jonathan was a vampire. And blood shot eyes woud've changed his face for eternity. But there was no time to think about that. A battle was supposed to be won here. 

\- - -

''How many people have you killed?'', Geoffrey panted, moving his sword to wipe the blood away. How long were they at it? An hour? Two? They had no idea.

''Wha-''

''On who did you fed?'', he repeated.

''I didn't fed on anyone, except a few rats to keep it stead-''

''My men, vampire!"

''Your bloody men chased me the second I was turned McCullum, don't make me go vulgar all of sudden!'', said Jonathan, getting defensive.

''Oh fuck off, the second you turned, you were already killing a woman.''

_My poor Mary_

''Do not speak of her.'', he replied. Not Mary. Not again.

''What?'' 

''You don't know what happened. You don't know that woman. Don't make me harm you McCullum, don't speak of-''

''Of who Reid?'' Geoffrey said, walking toward him. ''That woman was looking for someone when you decided to end her life!''

''Shut your bloody mouth, hunter! She has a name, and she was my bloody sister!''

''Your-'' the man began. ''No-''

''My sister! And funny story, I had to kill her, twice!'', Jonathan admitted, looking at him.

With a silent answer, Geoffrey looked at the roof to make sure no light was turned on. He let the man continue. 

''I turned her by accident. She was unstoppable, going on a killing spree.'' He breathed, calming himself down, regaining composure. He shouldn't have talked to McCullum about Mary. He was going to use it against him for sure, lord help him.

Geoffrey looked into his eyes. They were tired. And blue. So blue, Jonathan felt like he could drown on those ocean eyes.  
The room was filled with sweat, adrenaline and...sadness. The men didn't look away. After a few seconds of silence, Geoffrey spoke again.

''Ian.'' He simply revealed.

''Excuse me?'' Jonathan said. The hunter threw the broken remote aside.

''My brother. Had to kill him because he was turned too.''

A silence felt heavy on their shoulder. 

_''I'm sorry''_

''We must be the worst siblings of London.'' Jonathan whispered, looking at his saw. Geoffrey turned around, his heart clenching.

''I hate your kind. Vampires everywhere, killing everything that moves. I killed too. My brother, then my father. He was turned as well and murdered my mother in front of me.''

Jonathan's heart fell in his body, as he realises the atrocity in the man's speech. He took a step forward, which made Geoffrey, still in fight mode, take a step backward.

''I must kill you, Reid. You became one of them. You'll snap eventually. Doctor or not I decided to end it now.'' he said, charging the arrows on the machine on his wrist. 

_I don't want to._

_I know_

''You won't change this idea of me being a murderer McCullum, won't you.'', Joanthan said, tightening his grip on his saw.

''Doctor or not, you are still a-'' Geoffrey repeated, before getting interrupted by the man in front of him. 

'' I am not this kind of vampire, when will you understand?! It's been months Geoffrey, can't you see?! The hospital's sanitizied, I helped the Docks, saved Whitechapel, and I even came in good ends in the West End!''

''Aloysius is dead! I heard they let a new vampire in it to deal with his case! I wonder who it was!'' he said, his glare not leaving Jonathan's.

''Maybe you would have preferred me to turn him? He wanted to build a wall to seperate districts! Is this what you want?! Leaving the sick to die on their own? Letting the disease spread-''

''Do not make me guilty about your own choices, Reid.'' he says, out of breath. Jonathan's single sweat on his forehead shows that despite composing himself most of the time, this fight was important for both men and thus, making himself surpass his own strength to defeat his enemy.

''Speak to me Geoffrey, you saw what I did, you know what I am and you know what I'm fighting. What is it you want from me?!''

_He saw Geoffrey smile once. That was one of the best scene he ever witnessed. But he didn't expected to be the reason of his smile. Jonathan was in a street around Whitechapel, on his way to check on Hsiao Chun, when he saw the leader speaking with her, asking why she was out at his hour. She told him that she was going home._  
_''Dr Reid told me that mourning was different for each person. I lost my husband, he lost his sister.'' She sadly said, looking at the ground, until she looked at the man again._  
_''He's a good man. Always willing to listen.'' Geoffrey said, smiling to Hsiao.  
''He is. I'm going home now. Take care of you who love, sir, don't do the same mistake I did.'' she replied, waving good bye. _

Turning back to the combat, Joanthan closed his eyes. He tried to be patient. He really tried. But the vampire hunter was hitting on his nerves each time they'd run into each other. The battle was a roller coaster of emotions, sarcasm and revelations. 

Then, silence. Hard breaths was the only thing one could hear in the room. Their clothes were torn, cut, drenched with sweat and blood for McCullum, covered in blood for Jonathan as well. It was not his blood. Not most of it. He seemed to think. Ignoring his question and ready to hit again, Geoffrey missed the step Jonathan took. He haven't had the time to dodge when he got himself pinned on the wall behind him, with a loud crash. He screamed in pain, his back hitting it hard.

He caught Geoffrey after breaking his barrier, pushing him against the wall. Closing the distance between their bodies, Jonathan approached his nose to Geoffrey's neck. One hand was behind his head to protect him from hitting his skull, the other was on his arm. The hunter's breath suddenly became erratic.

''I could suck your blood right now McCullum. That is how I fight. I break the man down, and slice his flesh, cutting deep... '' Jonathan whispered, his fangs near the hunter's ear. Panting, Geoffrey couldn't move. He opened his lips slightly and inhaled slowly. ''The pain would be unbearable and you'll give me enough strength to end this fight with you.'' Their bodies were heating up, their abdomen touching. Geoffrey was ready to give in, uncounsciously lifting his head, closing his eyes. 

His mind was shouting to push him away. His heart was beating fast, yelling at him to finally touch the doctor back. A glimpse of panic was set in, when, with a little glance, he saw Jonathan licking his fangs. He pushed the doctor away, showing his distances with him.

''Don't fuck with me!'' he yelled, before feeling a great pain on his stomach, falling on his knees. The doctor had stepped in and hit an open wound the hunter had, slashing a little deeper, careful not to touch any vital organs.

_That wound reminded him of when he was getting healing from the Priwen's medic. He would sometimes imagine Jonathan healing him instead, bandaging him, throwing sarcastic comments to Geoffrey to distract him from the pain, making him laugh._

That was too fast for Geoffrey. He didn't see anything coming. At the vampire's mercy, the hunter held his wound with his hand, the other holding on the floor for support. Otherwise, he'd be laying on the floor, letting the blood flow, too tired to move nor to speak.

''I'm sorry, but it seems that you only understand when you're on your limits.'' Jonathan noticed, getting closer to the man again.

''By deeply wounding me?!''

In a moment of rush, Jonathan dangerously lifted his bloody saw in front of Geoffrey, before throwing it away, showing McCullum that there was no need to continue this. The fallen man was busy trying to breath, when the surgeon kneeled in front of him and took his head between his hands. Oh Lord. No. The hunter's not ready. He's not in a position to argue anymore.

''Geoffrey, listen to me. We can stop this madness. We are fighting with the same purpose-'' Jonathan began.

''I can't.'' He said in a small voice. He was hissing from his injuries, tired, having no idea if Jonathan would give him a final hit for his stubbordness.

''Why? We can help each other, I saw it in your eyes. There's a chance for us, we can fight it together and stop this useless fight we've been having for so long!'' He'll understand. Geoffrey will understand. The hunter have no idea how much Jonathan wants him with him, by his side, not against him. 

Their lips were so close, so red, ready to lean, touch, taste-

A cry of pain was heard from Geoffrey, as he moved his hand from the floor, resting it on Jonathan's thigh. The doctor held the hunter's body, careful not to bring him any more pain.

''You'll succumd to it...'' He said, remembering his father, who one day came home, only to rip his mother's throat when he was young. He closed his eyes, moved his hand to the doctor's arm and leaned over him, resting his forehead on Jonathan's. 

''I won't. I promise.'' The taller one breathed, hard. 

They fell into silence this time, only to breath and regain strength and composure, when Geoffrey spoke again, softly.

''Jonathan.'' He simply said, panting from the pain. The man's heart fell on the ground when he heard his name for the first time. It was neither in anger nor sarcastic, like Geoffrey always was. It was fragile, almost like a whisper. 

''Yes.'' He answered, ready for whatever thing the hunter was about to say.

''I think I'm dying.'' he told him.

Given the situation, Jonathan wouldn't dare laugh. But it was unexpected, and knowing that the cut wasn't deep, he allowed himself to chuckle. 

''No, Geoffrey. You'll be fine. You'll be able to chase me again soon too. Doctor's promise.'' He answered, solftly tightening the grip around Geoffrey. Finally.

\- - -

He knows who the carrier is. He knows that there's an antidote. Now Jonathan has to gather everything in order to create the medecine and find her. He's near. It's going to be over soon. 

After gathering insulin from the hospital and taking a drop of William Marshall's blood, the last ingredient was the blood of King Arthur. And the one having it was McCullum. His heart grew tight in his chest when he thought about seeing the hunter again. 

Stepping into the cemetery were Geoffrey was, Jonathan took his time to approach the man, standing on his left. 

''Jonathan.'' Geoffrey said, looking at a tomb in front of him. 

''Good evening Geoffrey.'' Jonathan replied to his name. 

_I missed you, you idiot._

_I'm here now._

They stood in there for a few seconds before the hunter turned to the vampire.

''What are you doing here? Doing a check-up?''

''I can, if you wish. But I'm here to resquest something. The blood of King Arthur.'' Jonathan said, looking at the man's pale skin. He rested the back of his hand on the hunter's forehead, checking for a fever. Geoffrey was a bit colder than usual. He didn't turned him. How odd.

''Why?'', Geoffrey said, closing his eyes for a brief moment, the touch relaxing him.

''I found the carrier. I found the source of the disease. I can stop this Geoffrey, we can stop this. Trust me.'' He said, pulling his hand back.

''You found the memoir, did you. Ah.'' Geoffrey replied, looking back at the tomb. 'Here. But don't make me regret it, Reid.'' He said, giving the bottle to the doctor.

''Thank you.'' Jonathan replied. 

Apparently Geoffrey was visiting the grave of the man that raised him. Jonathan felt the pain Geoffrey was feeling, and decided to share something with him.

''Behind you is the tomb of Mary.'' He said, looking at her grave. 

Geoffrey turned around and looked at it for a few seconds.

''Here to visit her too?''

''Sadly, no. I was here for you.''

''For the blood.''

''Yes. But I wished to speak with you anyway.'', he said, before falling in a silence with Geoffrey. 

They stood next to each other, looking at the tomb, breathing the fresh air of the night. With a bit of curiosity and a lot of unknown hope, Jonathan decided to speak.

''What would've happened if I wasn't turned?'' he asked, still looking at the tomb with interest. 

No response was needed for that question, when a few seconds later, Geoffrey's fingers brushed at the back of Jonathan's hand. Reacting slowly but surely, he entertwined his fingers with the doctor's. The vampire tightened his grip on the hunter's hand, caressing it with his thumb.

'' This would've happened.'' Geoffrey answered.

''Can this be still happening after everything?'' Jonathan asks again, walking on a thin wire.

Looking at Geoffrey's direction, the surgeon saw the man nodding silently. 

''Geoffrey.'' He simply said, making the leader turn his head to meet his lips, soft, a bit warm but so welcoming.

Closing their eyes, they took their time to taste each other, know the other more, until their tongue met, Geoffrey tasting the blood on the vampire. The kiss was sweet, gentle, caring. They didn't wanted to let go yet, wanting to stay with the other a little longer.

Sadly, they had to seperate a few seconds after to breathe. They looked at each other, eyes half closed, euphoria settling in as they finally, finally got to close the distance from each other, embracing one another.

''Come back to me.'' Geoffrey said, resting his forehead on Jonathan's, like they did in their battle.

''I will.'', Jonathan replied, leaving a last kiss on the man's lips, before leaving his hunter to create the antidote, hoping to cure the main patient of the disease: Harriet Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the story, the kiss was too sudden! Second chapter will be added


End file.
